The way Effie sees things
by Swifty22
Summary: Effie Trinket was a girl who always found fitting in a bit hard, but when she gets the job she has been waiting for does she feel as if she finally fits in. This is my first fanfic and the summary inst very good but it about her live and how she feels about the hunger games and after. Hopefully that's OK :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Introduction

**This is my first fanfic and I was not really sure if I should do this because I never actually stick with my writing but I very much enjoy righting and I have thought of doing this before but never really did because of 3 reasons 1 I said before I don't stick with things I start to write, 2 which you will see throughout this story and I am very sorry for I am the worse speller in the world but I try so yer and 3 I am not really sure if I am good enough but anyway here it is a hunger game fanfic which I hope you enjoy as much as I did writing the first chapter and there will be more and knowing me I won't polish it until most is done because I hate when people give up writing. Oh I don't think I said I am a fanfic reader mostly Twilight fanfic as I am the biggest Twihard in the world but I have recently read the hunger games for my second time and I just wanted more so I read some and found some really good ones and thought I would try and write about Haymich and Effie as at the moment I really like to read about them because I think they are cute. This long authors note won't happen every chapter. (I hope) anyway enjoy and please don't complain about my spelling I did worn you in advance. And anything you want me to add please say because I will try and add it for you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

I, Effie trinket was always one to follow the wrong crowed in high school with my best friend Portia tagging alone but when a change in my live lead to me being the escort of the district twelve did I feel as though I was making my mother and father prayed for once and finally fitting in with the right crowed.

I loved my job even before I started it I was a good 3 year younger then the victor of district twelve and couldn't wait to meet him because I watched him on TV when i was younger in his hunger Games and was happy when he won and though the whole thing I felt bad because of his friend who he lost to some birds.

I was on my way up to the twelfth level of the training centre, where I, after having my job for 3 mouths finally get to meet the man I was going to work with for the Hunger Games, Haymich Abernathy. I did not understand why people kept wishing me luck or whispering behind my back. That was until I got up to the room I was meeting him in. 'Hello, I am Effie Ticket but you may call me Effie as my friend's do I am…' I started before he rudely interrupted me

'Sweetheart it is nice to meet you and all but I don't really care what your name if all I need to know is that you're going to take two young children from my district and sentence them to death and then after 2 or 3 hunger games quite your job because you either can't stand me or feel bad for the kids.' He state in his drunken state which doesn't even make since.

"Well Mr Abernathy, that is very rude of you to interrupt a lady and I do not stand for bad manners people so don't do it again please. Plus we are going to work together so a little respect would be kindly appreciated. And you might want to know that it doesn't matter how annoying you are I will not quite my job because I will have you know that I love my job and I wouldn't want that to change thank you very much sir."

" Ha-ha very funny sweetheart I'll keep that in mind and I look very much forward to our lovely time together watching the kids fight to the death for your Capitals enjoyment.' He says only stoping to take a drink before he goes one "Oh, and one last thing don't think that you can plan away to change the way I run my live which means don't think I will stop my drinking for you sweetheart, because even your pretty face is not going to help the me after the things your Capital did and made me do during my games." And with that he gets up and walks away leaving me in a room to think over all he just said.

And thinking is what I am doing over and over again will I leave because of him? Can I put up with his drinking? Can I hope that he will become a better man under my watch? Does he really think I am pretty? Because that would be a bit weird. Oh this is stupid thinking these things just because some drunken fool said them his going to wake up tomorrow and problem won't even remember what happened today. Unfortunately I will when I wakes up and remember but I will be happy because as of tomorrow I am allowed to tell Portia about my new job and she is going to be so jealous of me! I am going to have to remember to not brag too much about it. Which reminds me I will have to call her when I get home and tell her to come around tomorrow during the day so that I can tell her about my job? The only thing about this job I don't like is that I couldn't tell my loved ones before my introduction of the victors in my District so she has no idea what's coming. I hope she will offer to make my dresses for the interviews and meetings I am going to have to have because her clothes are the best in the world. It's handy having a friend who is a stylist.

I start my walk back to my car half an hour earlier then what I am scheduled to do, which is better than half an hour late. When I get to my car I look around and see that everyone is looking at me and my car and I don't understand why so I hope in my car and go petal to the metal all the way home.

'Hey, Portia it's been a long while sorry I haven't called I have been very busy. How are you?' I ask as politely as I can without getting too much to the point like mother always said not to.

'Hey Eff no no it's quite fine I have been busy too which is why I am glad you didn't call because if you did I would have to make it short and sweet. I have been great thanks missing you but great, what about you?' Portia explains and understands just as I thought she would with us both having very busy life.

'Oh that is great to hear and I miss you too which is one of the many reasons I have called you. You see I would like to see if you are busy tomorrow because I would like you to came over for bunch or lunch so I can tell you something exciting well only if you have time if not we can do it some other time?'

'oh no, brunch would be great seeming as I have a whole day free which mind you is the only one for this week as well' reply's Portia.

'Well if you had other plans we can do it later.'

' No way Effie I was just about to call you and suggested the same thing, so don't worry Hun this is the perfect way to spend my day with my best friend , plus I wont to run something by you anyway so this is the best change for it.'

'oh I see, why don't you meet me at mine at um let see…' I think of the best time to have brunch and I am planning on sleeping in so '11:00 if that's ok with you of course?'

'Yep of course 11:00 it is plus that way I can sleep in ha-ha,'

'My thoughts exactly.' I replay laughing at how much alike we sound.

' Haha well I guess I better get going eff I have to finish up a design in the next 2 day for an event that's not even happening for a bit longer but I am almost down thank god no stress involved.'

'Yes I agree, bye –bye Porch love you see you at 11'

'Yes I be there goodnight eff and love you too.' Portia hangs up after this and I find myself walking down to the bathroom to have a nice relaxing bath before I start on dinner.

After dinner I sitting in my study adding my meeting with Portia to my schedule after this I make my way to my bed room to get a goodnight sleep because after my day today I need my sleep and I have a feeling that that's the way I am going to be feeling after every meeting with Haymich


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 – Introduction

**This is my first fanfic and I was not really sure if I should do this because I never actually stick with my writing but I very much enjoy righting and I have thought of doing this before but never really did because of 3 reasons 1 I said before I don't stick with things I start to write, 2 which you will see throughout this story and I am very sorry for I am the worse speller in the world but I try so yer and 3 I am not really sure if I am good enough but anyway here it is a hunger game fanfic which I hope you enjoy as much as I did writing the first chapter and there will be more and knowing me I won't polish it until most is done because I hate when people give up writing. Oh I don't think I said I am a fanfic reader mostly Twilight fanfic as I am the biggest Twihard in the world but I have recently read the hunger games for my second time and I just wanted more so I read some and found some really good ones and thought I would try and write about Haymich and Effie as at the moment I really like to read about them because I think they are cute. This long authors note won't happen every chapter. (I hope) anyway enjoy and please don't complain about my spelling I did worn you in advance. And anything you want me to add please say because I will try and add it for you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

I, Effie trinket was always one to follow the wrong crowed in high school with my best friend Portia tagging alone but when a change in my live lead to me being the escort of the district twelve did I feel as though I was making my mother and father prayed for once and finally fitting in with the right crowed.

I loved my job even before I started it I was a good 3 year younger then the victor of district twelve and couldn't wait to meet him because I watched him on TV when i was younger in his hunger Games and was happy when he won and though the whole thing I felt bad because of his friend who he lost to some birds.

I was on my way up to the twelfth level of the training centre, where I, after having my job for 3 mouths finally get to meet the man I was going to work with for the Hunger Games, Haymich Abernathy. I did not understand why people kept wishing me luck or whispering behind my back. That was until I got up to the room I was meeting him in. 'Hello, I am Effie Ticket but you may call me Effie as my friend's do I am…' I started before he rudely interrupted me

'Sweetheart it is nice to meet you and all but I don't really care what your name if all I need to know is that you're going to take two young children from my district and sentence them to death and then after 2 or 3 hunger games quite your job because you either can't stand me or feel bad for the kids.' He state in his drunken state which doesn't even make since.

"Well Mr Abernathy, that is very rude of you to interrupt a lady and I do not stand for bad manners people so don't do it again please. Plus we are going to work together so a little respect would be kindly appreciated. And you might want to know that it doesn't matter how annoying you are I will not quite my job because I will have you know that I love my job and I wouldn't want that to change thank you very much sir."

" Ha-ha very funny sweetheart I'll keep that in mind and I look very much forward to our lovely time together watching the kids fight to the death for your Capitals enjoyment.' He says only stoping to take a drink before he goes one "Oh, and one last thing don't think that you can plan away to change the way I run my live which means don't think I will stop my drinking for you sweetheart, because even your pretty face is not going to help the me after the things your Capital did and made me do during my games." And with that he gets up and walks away leaving me in a room to think over all he just said.

And thinking is what I am doing over and over again will I leave because of him? Can I put up with his drinking? Can I hope that he will become a better man under my watch? Does he really think I am pretty? Because that would be a bit weird. Oh this is stupid thinking these things just because some drunken fool said them his going to wake up tomorrow and problem won't even remember what happened today. Unfortunately I will when I wakes up and remember but I will be happy because as of tomorrow I am allowed to tell Portia about my new job and she is going to be so jealous of me! I am going to have to remember to not brag too much about it. Which reminds me I will have to call her when I get home and tell her to come around tomorrow during the day so that I can tell her about my job? The only thing about this job I don't like is that I couldn't tell my loved ones before my introduction of the victors in my District so she has no idea what's coming. I hope she will offer to make my dresses for the interviews and meetings I am going to have to have because her clothes are the best in the world. It's handy having a friend who is a stylist.

I start my walk back to my car half an hour earlier then what I am scheduled to do, which is better than half an hour late. When I get to my car I look around and see that everyone is looking at me and my car and I don't understand why so I hope in my car and go petal to the metal all the way home.

'Hey, Portia it's been a long while sorry I haven't called I have been very busy. How are you?' I ask as politely as I can without getting too much to the point like mother always said not to.

'Hey Eff no no it's quite fine I have been busy too which is why I am glad you didn't call because if you did I would have to make it short and sweet. I have been great thanks missing you but great, what about you?' Portia explains and understands just as I thought she would with us both having very busy life.

'Oh that is great to hear and I miss you too which is one of the many reasons I have called you. You see I would like to see if you are busy tomorrow because I would like you to came over for bunch or lunch so I can tell you something exciting well only if you have time if not we can do it some other time?'

'oh no, brunch would be great seeming as I have a whole day free which mind you is the only one for this week as well' reply's Portia.

'Well if you had other plans we can do it later.'

' No way Effie I was just about to call you and suggested the same thing, so don't worry Hun this is the perfect way to spend my day with my best friend , plus I wont to run something by you anyway so this is the best change for it.'

'oh I see, why don't you meet me at mine at um let see…' I think of the best time to have brunch and I am planning on sleeping in so '11:00 if that's ok with you of course?'

'Yep of course 11:00 it is plus that way I can sleep in ha-ha,'

'My thoughts exactly.' I replay laughing at how much alike we sound.

' Haha well I guess I better get going eff I have to finish up a design in the next 2 day for an event that's not even happening for a bit longer but I am almost down thank god no stress involved.'

'Yes I agree, bye –bye Porch love you see you at 11'

'Yes I be there goodnight eff and love you too.' Portia hangs up after this and I find myself walking down to the bathroom to have a nice relaxing bath before I start on dinner.

After dinner I sitting in my study adding my meeting with Portia to my schedule after this I make my way to my bed room to get a goodnight sleep because after my day today I need my sleep and I have a feeling that that's the way I am going to be feeling after every meeting with Haymich.

* * *

Thanks please review :)


End file.
